List Of Cameos in Who Framed Roger Rabbit
All the Toon characters on this list have either appeared physically or in another form in Who Framed Roger Rabbit. These characters had either appeared in animated features or cartoon shorts made by various studios, presented here. Note: This list does not contain the characters mentioned in the film or the character cameos from the Roger Rabbit shorts, Tummy Trouble, Roller Coaster Rabbit, and Trail Mix-Up. Also planned were several cameos in the canceled prequel Roger Rabbit II: The Toon Platoon. Cameo appearances Walt Disney *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Pete *Horace Horsecollar *Clarabelle Cow *Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Clara Cluck *José Carioca *Bucky Bug from Bugs in Love *The title characters from The Merry Dwarfs *The trees and flowers from Flowers and Trees *The Sun from Father Noah's Ark *Big Bad Wolf, Fiddler Pig, Fifer Pig, and Little Red Riding Hood *Peter Pig from The Wise Little Hen *The orphans from Orphans' Benefit *Toby Tortoise, the girl bunnies, and the animal pedestrians from The Tortoise and the Hare *The title characters from Water Babies *Isle of Jazz from Music Land *Jenny Wren from Who Killed Cock Robin? *Cock o' the Walk from Cock o' the Walk *Elmer Elephant and Joe Giraffe from Elmer Elephant *Snow White, the Seven Dwarfs, The Evil Queen (appearing as the Witch) and the forest animals from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Ferdinand from Ferdinand the Bull *Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, and Lampwick from Pinocchio *Various Fantasia characters: **Ceratosaurus (shadow), and the Tyrannosaurus rex (shadow) from The Rite of Spring **The brooms from The Sorcerer's Apprentice **Hyacinth Hippo and Madame Upanova from Dance of the Hours; **Peter Pegasus, one of the unicorns, and the Cherubs from The Pastoral Symphony **The Cossak flowers and Chinese mushrooms from Nutcracker Suite *The Reluctant Dragon and Sir Giles from The Reluctant Dragon *Dumbo, The Crows, Mrs. Jumbo, Casey Junior, and one of the clowns from Dumbo *Bambi, The Great Prince, Faline, Flower, and Thumper (mentioned) from Bambi *Pedro from Saludos Amigos *Ben Buzzard from The Flying Jalopy *Emotion from Reason & Emotion *Monte from The Pelican and the Snipe *Chicken Little from Chicken Little *Peter and Johnny Fedora from Make Mine Music *Br'er Bear, the Tar Baby, the hummingbirds and the Sis Moles from Song of the South *Willie the Giant and the Golden Harp from Fun and Fancy Free *The forest animals from Melody Time* *Danny from So Dear to My Heart* *J. Thaddeus Toad and Cyril Proudbottom from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad* *Mr. Walker from Motor Mania* *Bill the Lizard, Tweedledum, The Cheshire Cat, and the doorknob from Alice in Wonderland* *A sheep resembling Lambert's mother from Lambert the Sheepish Lion* *The apartments and skyscrapers from The Little House* *Witch Hazel and Beelzebub from Trick or Treat* *Peter Pan (mentioned), Tinker Bell, John Darling, and the rhinoceros from Peter Pan* *Babe the Blue Ox from Paul Bunyan* *Maleficent's Goons from Sleeping Beauty* *The Penguin Waiters and the silhouette of Mary Poppins from Mary Poppins* *Piglet from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh* * Flaps the Vulture and Kaa from The Jungle Book* * * * * * * *Sylvester * * * * * * * *Sam Sheepdog* * * *A Bugs Bunny prototype *A gray version of Marc Antony* *A character resembling * *Yoyo Dodo from and *A fox that resembles George from *Gracie the Fighting Kangaroo from * *Toro the Bull from * *The Magnet from * *The Portable Holes from * MGM * *Spike * (mentioned) *Meathead Dog *Benny Burro *A character resembling *A purple version of George *The octopus from Half-Pint Pygmy* * * *Wiffle Piffle from and *Joker (the harlequin jack-in-the-box logo from ) Columbia Pictures *Lena Hyena from Universal Studios * *A gold version of *A character resembling * * (mentioned) * (mentioned) * *The Timid Pig from How Wet Was My Ocean *Looey Lion from The Temperamental Lion, The Lyin' Lion, and Mrs. Jones's Rest Farm RKO Radio Pictures * (in a picture) Deleted/Unused Characters Many additional characters were planned, or at least considered, for inclusion in the film but were ultimately omitted due to legal issues and/or production limitations. Others managed to appear or make it into the final film, but were cut out or replaced later on during production and development. Walt Disney *Chip and Dale *Practical Pig *Br'er Rabbit *Prince of the Isle of Jazz from Music Land *One of the vultures from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Monstro from Pinocchio *Ben Ali Gator, Zeus and a centaurette from Fantasia *Ichabod Crane from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad* Warner Bros. * * * *Tasmanian Devil* *Mac and Tosh * *Ralph Wolf* *Witch Hazel* * * *The gorilla waiter from MGM * *Junior *Tyke* *The wolf from *The Police Inspector from *The turkey from *The country rooster from *The cat from * Paramount Pictures * , and *Superman (1940's) * * * * * * * *The Moon from By the Light of the Silvery Moon Columbia Pictures *Fauntleroy Fox and Crawford Crow *Dick Tracy* * * Universal Studios * *One of the clouds from * * 20th Century Fox * * * * Special Edition DVD Cameos Numerous characters that did not make cameos in the film made a few on the menus of the Special Edition DVD. Note: Most can be seen in the second disc. *Lady Tremaine from Cinderella* *The Bread-and-Butterflies from Alice in Wonderland* *Elliott from Pete's Dragon* *Emperor Kuzco from The Emperor's New Groove* (*) Denotes anachronisms; these characters (or, in the cases of characters such as Tinker Bell and Marvin the Martian, the animated versions of them that appear in the film) were created or adapted to cartoons after 1947. But as screenplay writer Peter S. Seaman said, "The aim was entertainment, not animation history." It also has been argued that the characters may have "existed" in the Toon world before being "discovered" and featured in real productions. Trivia *Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck also appeared with Donald Duck's nephews, the Muppet Babies versions of Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, and Gonzo, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger in the anti-drug TV special Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue two years later in 1990. *In the novel by Gary K. Wolf (novel on which the film is based) mention original characters from the American comic strip: Dick Tracy, , Blondie, or .https://www.mouseplanet.com/8606/The_Roger_Rabbit_That_Never_Was References External links *Deleted Funeral Scene Storyboards *Original Novel Cameos Category:Toons Category:Characters